Gundam SEED Radiance
by xx-Destiny
Summary: I follow after ZAFT...Twenty years later and yet war will never end. if someone doesn't stop it soon, then will we always live in a world where we must fight? Is it my Destiny to end what others close to me could not? Am I to be the one who is our savior?
1. Yugi

Chapter One: Yugi Asuka

September 18, 2008

The year CE 96, twenty years since the Second Bloody Valentine War, and though peace has been upheld with somewhat of ease these past two decades, it has recently begun to be bombarded with the weapon of doubt. Though diplomacy between the three factions; ZAFT, Orb and the Earth Alliance had been strong, the fracture that was caused by their long battles had left a scar, which has been exploited. Recent bombings of military installations, and attacks by unknown mobiles suits on the Earth Alliance's bases have caused calamity between ZAFT and EA (Earth Alliance). Tension grew and further infractions of the treaty continue, ZAFT blaming the Earth Alliance and in turn, the Earth Alliance has taken up arms against ZAFT. Orb continues its neutral middle, as their still young union of factions falls apart. To this very day, casualties are being delivered to both sides as the treaty begins to shatter into nothingness. However the final strike against this fragile "wall of peace" will be dealt sooner than anticipated. Surprise on their side, the secret Organization makes their move upon Carpentaria and the ZAFT Forces.

(Carpentaria: 10:41am)

Carpentaria Base…located in the Gulf of Carpentaria on the northern coast of Australia. A PLANT assigned territory and the first major base on earth, belonging to ZAFT. Being highly regarded as such leaves it as the main base on Earth where Mobile Suits are made. Not your typical Mobile Suits either, but such information is usually restricted to ZAFT forces knowledge. However, such knowledge has fallen into the wrong hands in the past; examples much like the beginning of the Bloody Valentine War as well as its successor, the Second Bloody Valentine War. In each of these wars, Mobile Suits were stolen and this as well as other anomalies led to a…breaking if you will in the treaty set between the forces of PLANT (ZAFT) and the Earth Alliance. Of course, who is to say that it is merely one or the other's fault? It was a different side each time and it is a simple example of how mankind is continuously revolving around war. Despite what everyone wants; Coordinators and Naturals alike, we constantly end up in war with each other. There is always a consuming conflict that ends up bringing about death and destruction. Is this really what Humanity wants? It's been a constantly repeated process…so maybe so. Twenty years since the Second Bloody Valentine War…and still nothing has changed.

Moving past the facts of history and maybe the future, the focus turns to those who reside in Carpentaria. Focus past the man and woman and look closer to man's side for the story this time revolves around a boy. In the past wars, there was something similar to this; a young individual who made a difference to the side in which they fought. Of course the names will never be forgotten or disregarded but at the present, leave the past where it is. The focus of this story is upon an individual who is named Yugi.

(Carpentaria: 10:45am)

It was not so much lively, but it certainly was not a ghost town. Of course, the main focus of livelihood might have been upon the Carpentaria Base where most of ZAFT's soldiers were, but that was aside from the case. Through the streets, the roar of a motorcycle could be heard, maneuvering in and out through what little traffic there was. Upon this motorcycle, was a young individual who wore no helmet; apparently he wasn't too concerned with safety, but he had no real reason to be. Being a Coordinator had some perks to it, which was expected. They were enhanced and thought to be revolutionary; they were created to be more than what the human should have been and despite the fact that they were created by Naturals; it was this fact…that they were better, which was the center-hood of war in the past. When one looked back, it was hard to understand the true motives behind creating a Coordinator if only to go to war against them, but that was how it was and there was no changing it now.

Returning to the young individual, he found himself coming to a slow stop as his eyes glanced along the sidewalks on either side of him. For a moment he seemed prepared to continue with his ride, but something stopped him. To his left, his eyes glanced over the petit frame of a girl…probably his age though he couldn't care much to be honest. It was not just the girl that made him stop, but what was going on with her. She was running, running away from a group of men and it was not even this that had caused the young male to keep his feet planted on the ground. The unusual nature of this scene was the look in that girl's eyes as she had ran by. She wasn't frightened or anything of the sort…she was leading them on. Playing with them in other words as the male watched her turn into an alleyway. What did she intend on doing then?

There really wasn't a great amount of time to consider that thought but whatever she was planning was certainly not along the lines of decent from what he had grasped of the look in her eyes. It was a bit of a concern and the fact that this boy was even a ZAFT soldier, though he may have been off at the moment, made it all the more distressing that he hand the situation. His foot pushed off from the 

ground and his leg swung over as he removed himself from the motorcycle. He hadn't thought to maneuver towards the sidewalk, there wasn't time for that, but his feet carried him quickly, and despite the many honking horns that were being directed towards him, he did not bother to look back as he leapt over one of the parked cars along the sidewalk and entered the alleyway behind the group.

_What is with people these days?_

He couldn't help but think that and it was at the last moment that the girl noticed his arrival and immediately her faced changed to anger. It was another, could care less moment as the boy leapt into the air; far higher than what a Natural could perform and as he came down upon the first male, his knees fell down hard upon the collar bones and the man instantly collapsed as the teenager performed a front flip and landed before the fallen foe. His pace did not stop there; his feet had barely touched the ground before he was carried forward; his fist was just as fast as a bullet as it shot towards the face of one and keeping with the flow of things, he spun on the heel of his right foot and sent his left into the abdomen of the last individual. All in all, things had progressed rather smoothly; of course the sheer power of his kick had sent the final foe into the wall and there had been speculation as to whether something had cracked, but that was not so much important.

He sighed, a bit out of annoyance as he then turned and stared towards the young female. He couldn't say he was too happy of what he did now that he saw the look in her eyes; almost a pure hatred as it seemed as she walked towards him. He did nothing but look back at her for a moment, before turning on the spot and heading back out of the alley.

"Hey, why did you do that? I could have taken them on my own, you know." She had called out to him and this caused him to glance back at her momentarily. He couldn't help but to glance over her this time; she was shorter than he and he was at least five foot six. Probably around five foot four or so, and he couldn't even deny the fact that she was definitely not the average looking girl. She was definitely more than that with cropped light blue hair that stopped at her shoulders and her almost teal eyes that were penetrating his own eyes, which for the record were red. Red eyes with black hair that could almost resemble her own; it was shorter as it stopped at the lobe of his ears, but who was really checking?

He glanced at her again, before he simply shrugged. "I know, that's why I stopped it before you could." He began walking again and his words seemed to throw her off; her look of anger turning to surprise and she quickly picked up a pace to catch up to him.

"What do you mean you knew? Was it that predictable or are you just perceptive?" There was an obvious hint of sarcasm as she spoke the last option and that seemed a bit annoying to the young male as he glanced in her direction, a skeptical look upon his face. Did she really have to follow after him? Maybe he should have lied and left it at that. Too late to dwell on that possibility now though and so he continued walking for a while, crossing the street with her at his side, to his motorcycle.

"Not predictable…I'm just insightful to things like that." That was about as good an answer as he could possibly managed to give and even then, she didn't look too satisfied by it. As if she was accusing this comment as a lie. He swung his leg over to the other side of his motorcycle, in which he was still being honked at for and kicked the engine into life. However she stood before him, leaning on the windshield of the motor vehicle and staring at him intently. There was something about the smile she was giving him as well…_more to her than meets the eye obviously_, he thought to himself.

She let her smile fade away as she continued to look at him for a moment longer. "So what's your name, oh mighty savior?" Again with the sarcasm, but he let it go. Words never had done much for him unless it was something important. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not and would it really matter if he gave her his name? He wouldn't be here much longer anyway.

"…Yugi." One word, nice and simple. There was no need for a last name. He didn't want the possibility of a stalker, though he wondered just how many Yugis there could be in the world. What was the point in dwelling over it now; it was already too late.

She smiled again, but it was different this time…almost sincere though considering her previous smile, could it really be trusted. The teenager known as Yugi gave no smile back; a look of blankness and no emotion across the entirety of his face. They continued to stare for a while longer, until a beeping noise broke the silence. It took the girl a moment to realize that it was coming from her phone and as she glanced down at it, with mild curiosity, her face lit up like it could have been her birthday. She quickly put the phone away, and began running off in the direction Yugi had originally been going; she stopped suddenly and turned back to look at the confused teenager.

"The name is Arin; thanks for saving me, my little hero." She winked and began running again leaving Yugi watching her with a bit of confusion in his eyes. He sighed and his eyes glanced up toward the sky as he took in a deep breath.

"She could be lying about the name…definitely sarcasm in the whole hero thing." He shook his head and a slight smile appeared on his face. She was interesting…this girl named Arin. He closed his eyes and sat there for a moment enjoying the peace of the moment.

(Carpentaria: 10:59am)

"What's taking her so long?" A female voice spoke quietly and almost serenely as the question seemed to linger in the air.

"You know how Arin is; off in her own little world and all. Though she's really prolonging the mission. He won't be happy if we don't accomplish this." A male voice this time, and with no attempt in hiding the annoyance in his tone, it was recognizable that these two were within their teenage years.

The two were standing across the street and staring past the fence that was surrounding what was the mobile armory of the Carpentaria Base. The female was around five foot three and was your average brown haired, light brown-eyed girl. Meanwhile the male was all the more different, standing at six foot one and having a head full of blonde hair with blue eyes. There was also a tint of hazel within them if one cared to get close, but in all due honesty, you would not want to be too close to this individual. He stared down towards his hand, where he was absentmindedly releasing the flame from a portable lighter constantly.

"Is that really necessary Szayel?" The small girl was staring at his hand and watching the flame flicker on and off, before her gaze returned to the scene across the street.

The one known as Szayel shrugged and placed the lighter in his pocket before a sigh of extreme boredom filled the air. "I can't believe her; what the hell could she be doing at a time like this?"

"…Running towards us it would seem."

Szayel looked in the direction the young girl was staring and saw for a fact that the blue haired teal eyed girl was moving quickly in their direction, sprinting like a gazelle before she suddenly stopped beside her female acquaintance. She gave a quick wave, before turning to look across the street like the others had been.

Szayel was not too quick to let things go however, "where the hell were you? The mission is going to start any second now and you're just now getting here?"

Arin sighed and glanced towards him, a look of annoyance flashing through her eyes and despite the great size difference, Szayel could not help but look away as he muttered something under his breath. "I got caught up with something. It won't happen again, so relax." She smiled that same crazed but innocent looking smile and glanced back across the street as did Szayel.

The smallest female glanced up towards the sky as if looking for something before she began walking across the street. "It's about to begin, let's go."

Arin and Szayel glanced at each other before smiling and following after the girl. "You never cease to amaze with that ability of yours Shiya," Arin said cheerfully. The trio stopped at the gate, for a moment and it seemed as if they would do nothing, before off in the distance, there was a loud rumbling followed by a shockwave as a shuttle began to launch. Not just one shuttle either, but five shuttles took off from the Mass Driver and began to head slowly towards space.

Szayel smiled and a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Time to have us a little fun."

(Carpentaria: 11:05am)

Yugi had taken off again but back in the opposite direction. He had escaped his daydream when the sound of his own phone beeped continuously and according to the message, something was definitely wrong. How was it that the base had launched five shuttles, all with nuclear weapons upon them? The base itself had no records of anything like that and despite the fact that the nuclear weapons were under lockdown, there they were escalating slowly into the atmosphere. He had taken it upon himself to return to base; he was the closest one to the base in the first place so he would 

have to do something about the impending threat. His mind raced over the conversation he had only had a minute or so earlier:

"How did the nuclear weapons even come to be on board those shuttles without anyone knowing?"

A female's voice responded back, "we're not sure yet Yugi, but nonetheless they need to be taken care of before they leave the Earth. Return to base at once." She was obviously under a lot of pressure, from the strain in her voice. Yugi sighed and with one hand, turned on the spot and started heading off towards the base site.

"How much time is there before they exit Earth's atmosphere?"

"At the velocity they're traveling, we estimate around fifteen minutes. We're calling a Code Red situation at the moment, so hurry back."

He closed his phone but not before the simple, "Yes ma'am." was spoken into the phone.

Here he was now, racing off to get there before the shuttles could escape. How in the world had this happened though? Why were there still nuclear warheads stored here in the first place? Hadn't Coordinators and Naturals been living under peace for twenty years now? There was definitely something wrong with the situation and if ZAFT had no idea who had even authorized or set things up for that matter, then there was sure to be conflict.

He was upon the base site in no time and instead of heading towards the Mobile Armory where most of the Mobile Suits were stored, Yugi's cycle veered off in the complete opposite direction as he found himself speeding towards the docks. In a matter of moments he saw what it was he was looking for and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Stationed at the docks was a battleship; the Infinity which was scheduled for its ceremonial launch at the end of the week. Despite the fact that there was a treaty in place, that didn't take away from the fact that upon this ship, were ten mobile suits…one of which Yugi was particularly looking for.

He came to a screeching halt and quickly, his feet carried him to the ship, where he headed straight for the station where the mobile suits were residing.

"It's been twenty years…" He couldn't help feel a bit nostalgic despite the fact the past really didn't involve him at all. His eyes glanced over the Mobile Suits he ran by until finally, he came to a stop. He found himself staring at possibly ZAFT's most powerful mobile suit, even after twenty years of time…

The ZGMF-X42S Destiny.

There was not enough time to get suited up or anything like that. He couldn't help but feel a little excited as he grabbed hold of the line that would escalate him to the cockpit.

"Hey Yugi, what'd you think you're doing?"

He glanced down and saw one of the mechanics…Kado was calling out to him in confusion and immediately his voice had attracted a crowd of the other mechanics who were now wondering what he was doing entering a Mobile Suit that was not his.

"No time to waste and the Destiny is the fastest Mobile Suit we have." Yugi entered the cockpit and closed it as he sat himself down. He powered it up and looked over things, before a face appeared on the monitor before him.

"Yugi, what are you doing? The Destiny is to be piloted by Rai Kimimoto. You know this." The voice was of that same woman that spoke to Yugi over the phone, but he was not really paying attention at the moment. His eyes had widened at the mere sight of everything, but not in a good way.

"What the hell did Rai do to it? All the settings are completely off par with what the Destiny is truly capable of." He pulled the keyboard around and instantly, his fingers were in motion as he began work. "Can't believe I have to recalibrate all of these settings…and you're talking about giving him this Gundam? Honestly Captain, I think you could have chosen anyone else and had better luck." There was no hint of humor in his voice; his real focus was upon fixing and resetting everything to their original outputs; he even took it upon himself to escalate a few things and it wasn't with any surprise that Yugi found the current settings to be completely out of their true spec. capabilities.

The "Captain" as Yugi had just called her laughed at his words and Yugi glanced up to see her hand covering the entirety of her face. "It wasn't my call, so don't go putting blame on me. I suppose though that we don't have a choice though…the Destiny is the fastest Mobile Suit we have and so I'll permit the use of it this time. Besides it should be in your possession anyway; it's like your birthright."

Yugi smiled at the last couple of words and simply nodded.

"Prepare the Destiny for launch." There were echoes of "yes ma'am" and Yugi smiled as he finished the task before him and prepared for launch.

It was about another minute or two before the Captain turned back towards Yugi and smiled. "Ready when you are."

Yugi nodded and gripped the controls tightly. "Yugi Asuka. Destiny. Launching!"

The Mobile Suit shot off the launching zone and the thrusters kicked in, sending the Destiny shooting out towards the sky. After twenty years, the Destiny was once again in the sky and even more, under the control of its original pilot's son.


	2. Destiny Revived

Chapter Two: Destiny Revived

September 18, 2008

(In the Destiny: 11:10am)

There was no greater feeling that flying and it was even better when doing so in such an amazing Gundam. The teenager known as Yugi Asuka was soaring off in pursuit of the shuttles, there was really no time to waste with only five minutes before they entered space. He glanced down at the controls for a moment, before his targets came into sight. He smiled slightly and upon the control in his left hand, his thumb pressed the button and it seemed that the Destiny had increased even more so in speed.

The "Wings of Light" propulsion system had activated and Yugi grew ever the closer towards his mission. He couldn't destroy the shuttles so that left him quite disadvantaged. What was he supposed to do to take these shuttles out of commission? He glanced over the controls yet again and then his eyes lingered on the shuttles yet again.

"Destiny, disposing of the targets." Yugi smiled before the Destiny, zigzagged and quickly soared above the shuttles. The left hand of the Gundam reached around to grip the large anti-ship sword behind the right shoulder and in one swift downward motion, the thrusters of one of the shuttles were removed, leaving that shuttle to fall freely into the Gulf below. The Destiny shot off past the falling vessel, before with a quick stop of the thrusters, it was sent once more back after the four remaining carriers. It was an effortless and simple mission and it was almost like Yugi was born to do this as the Destiny, easily cut off the thrusters from another shuttle, before barrel-rolling around it to move to the next target. The right hand of the Destiny reached towards the hip where it pulled from it, a beam boomerang. There was only a minute or two left; best to kill two birds with one stone.

Yugi brought the thrusters of the Destiny to a halt as he used the momentum to launch the beam boomerang after the three remaining shuttles. The small beam cut through the alloy easily and the remaining shuttles began descending just like their predecessors as the boomerang came around and was caught and restored to its compartment. The Wings of Light vanished as the Destiny hovered in the air; the large sword still gripped in its left hand.

"Yugi Asuka. Destiny's mission completed."

The screen activated again before the Captain appeared before his eyes. "Well done Yugi, but there's another problem we must adhere to."

Yugi stared at her for a moment before he nodded.

(Carpentaria Mobile Armory: 11:10am)

"Wow…look at that Mobile Suit go." Arin was staring up towards the sky, her eyes still upon the Mobile Suit that was effortlessly taking out the shuttles before they exited Earth's atmosphere. "You think we'll be able to fight him once we get through here?"

Szayel looked up in the direction she was looking and whistled, impressed. "Heh, not bad. I'd imagine we would considering he's with ZAFT. He's a coordinator and we'll have to kill him eventually." Szayel smiled and continued walking. Since the launch of the shuttles, it seemed as though everyone in the armory had vanished. A bit weird, but it made things much simpler; though also it didn't lessen the boredom factor any.

The young girl known as Shiya was walking ahead of both of them, not that interested obviously as she looked around curious. "You'll probably lose if you face him." She said it so simply as she continued walking, and it surprised both Arin and Szayel as they stared at her incredulously.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" They said it simultaneously and would have broken out in laughter if they weren't so appalled by Shiya's words.

She stopped for a moment and glanced at them, smiling before she continued walking happily. "Just don't be mad when I say I told you so."

They would have responded had it not been that they reached their destination. The trio stood staring amazed at the four mobile suits before them. They were something to be marveled by that's for sure and without another moment's hesitation, Szayel and Arin ran off quickly towards two individual suits.

"I claim this one!" Again with the simultaneous speaking, you would have thought they were twins. Shiya stared at them for a moment before sighing and walking over to one of the remaining suits. 

She stared at it for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. "I guess I claim this one then."

Arin stared at it for a moment before glancing back to her own and then thinking nothing more of it, she used the lift and hoisted herself into the cockpit. "So Shiya will take the fourth one back on her own then?"

Szayel had hoisted himself up as well and was now closing his own cockpit as he activated the suit; they eyes flashing for a moment, indicating the success in his actions. "That's the plan; she doesn't like fighting anyway so it's better off if we defend while she escapes." Szayel was very happy with this plan in fact; it meant more for him to kill…more for him to burn and destroy.

Shiya hoisted herself into the cockpit and began activating her own Mobile Suit. She had heard Szayel's words but did not bother responding; instead she chose to do a little upgrading to her weapon, recalibrating a few things before she sighed and prepared herself for launch.

It was a bit odd how they had each chosen the mobile suits most like them: Arin had found herself choosing the blue and black mobile suit; the ZGMF-X90S Avalanche; Szayel who loved the sight of fire and the chaos of flames consuming and destroying had chosen the red and white mobile suit; the ZGMF-X91S Inferno; this left Shiya with the pure white mobile suit; the ZGMF-X89S Angel and of course the final mobile suit was with no known pilot yet was pure black and was known as the ZGMF-X95S Devilfish.

"Are we ready then?" Shiya's serene voice transmitted to the other Mobile Suits as they simply nodded and took off before her. The Angel grabbed hold of the last remaining Mobile Suit and followed after; the speed matching theirs…and almost even exceeding it even with the weight of the extra suit upon her. It seemed that her calibrations had paid off as she took the lead and glanced towards the sky. "There can be no mistakes, don't allow that Mobile Suit to lay a hand on me."

Szayel restrained himself from laughing and Arin simply nodded and waved her hand as if pushing the subject away. "Don't worry, don't worry. That little Mobile Suit will be all mines." The Avalanche and the Inferno took off in the direction of the Mobile Suit that had just finished its current mission of intercepting the shuttles. It seemed as if a battle was imminent and it was one that these two were greatly looking forward too.

(Inside the Destiny: 11:14am)

"What do you mean the Mobile Armory was just raided?" Yugi stared incredulously at the monitor and sighed. "This was all just a setup to get our attention away from the true mission?"

On monitor was the female Captain again and she didn't seem to be handling this any better than Yugi was. "It would seem that way. Everyone's been on the focus of trying to understand how the nuclear weapons were launched in the first place and it left things wide open. There's no one to blame for this but ourselves, but you must retrieve them Yugi." She sighed and looked away for a moment before her brown eyes focused back upon him. "I don't know for what purpose they were stolen, but we will not have repeats of the past."

Yugi knew exactly what it was she was talking about and he gripped the controls of the Destiny tighter. "I understand Captain. I'll pursue the enemy–"

He had no time to finish his sentence for a beeping rang throughout the Gundam and Yugi glanced towards the radar to see two bogeys heading straight towards him. The Destiny turned in the direction of the two and in an instant, the radar modified to showing the names of two mobile suits. "Avalanche and Inferno?"

"Two of the Mobile Suits that were stolen, but two more are also in the area. Probably heading towards space."

Yugi cursed under his breath and looked at the monitor once again. "Where are Rai and Freya?" He looked towards the radar again, they were less than 50 from him and he would have to cut this conversation short soon.

"The Infinity is preparing for launch as we speak. Rai and Freya are preparing for launch though Rai is particularly angry towards you. I don't recommend getting in his way on this mission Yugi." She had a look of concern in her face as Yugi glanced back at her and nodded.

"Understood Captain Murelle. I'm not too concerned about Rai though. He knows to focus on the mission right now." The mobile suits were within 20 now and Yugi glanced out in front of him where they were easily visible. The monitor turned off and Yugi's gaze focused on the two mobile suits that had now stopped before him. A blue and black mobile suit and a red and white mobile suit; "Avalanche and Inferno huh?"

"So, you ready Szayel?" Arin was full of energy; watching the Destiny take out the shuttles earlier was now sending chills down her body as she hovered in anticipation and waited.

Szayel laughed a bit and gripped his controls tighter. "I couldn't be more ready for this. Let's take this little suit down and head on out."

The Inferno took off towards the Destiny and from behind it's left shoulder came a staff with two beam blades at the end…a naginata, it almost looked like and it quickly attempted to cut through the cockpit, swinging swiftly in a horizontal strike.

Yugi could almost already see the strike ahead of time and it was with ease that he initiated the thrusters of Destiny as they sent him backwards – avoiding the strike by a well margin – before he sent the thrusters forward and catching the Inferno off guard, sent the mobile suit backwards with a well aimed kick to the abdomen. There wasn't much time to think things through however as the Avalanche was now coming down upon the Destiny from above; a beam rifle in hand and firing numerous shots. Yugi anticipated them all instinctively and the Wings of Light became active once again, causing a trail of afterimages to be left where the Destiny previously was.

"What?!" Arin looked around in confusion and saw the Gundam approaching a little too late. Its speed was unparallel as the fist of the Destiny collided with the head of the Avalanche sending it spiraling backwards as well. The Wings of Light deactivated and the anti-ship sword still in hand, Yugi inhaled slowly before glancing at the mobile suits on either side of him now.

A voice then came over the intercom within the Destiny; Captain Murelle again. "The ZAKU Phantom and the Providence have launched. We need to catch the other two suits though Yugi, so pursue immediately and leave those two for Rai and Freya…If necessary, you are permitted to shoot them down."

Yugi said nothing for a moment, but the Destiny returned the sword back behind the right shoulder and Yugi's red eyes glanced towards where the escaping Mobile Suit now was. "I understand."

(Inside the Providence and ZAKU: 11:21am)

"DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT! How dare that little punk take off in my Mobile Suit." Rai was furious as the Providence shot out from the Infinity and was now on a course heading straight towards the three Mobile Suits in combat. "I'll make him pay for this when we're done."

"Aww, relax Rai jeez. It's not Yugi's fault that the Destiny was the only Mobile Suit that would have been able to reach the shuttles in time. You should have just stayed at base if it was really that important to you." Freya had launched seconds later and was now following the Providence in her ZAKU Phantom. She was actually quite amused by all of this, and not to mention impressed to say the least. "I think it's awesome for Yugi to be piloting his father's Mobile Suit…it is sort of his by birth right isn't it?"

Hearing Freya didn't put Rai in much of a better mood. "Whatever. All I know is that he's returning it to me when we get back to the Infinity. Stupid bastard thinks he can just do whatever, huh?"

Freya laughed as the ZAKU sped up beside the Providence. "It's not all his fault. Captain Murelle did authorize it so technically he was just following orders, right?"

Rai did not respond and he gritted his teeth as he saw the trio of Mobile Suits up ahead. "Yugi, this is Rai…Hurry up and catch the other two before I get even more pissed off."

There was a quick laugh, which stopped just as fast as it had started, before the Destiny suddenly took off. "Understood," was all that came as a reply from Yugi.

The Providence didn't waste any time, noticing the distraction Yugi had left upon the Avalanche and Inferno. A beam saber appeared in its hands as it launched itself towards the red and white mobile suit and swung horizontally while passing by. "DIE!!"

The Inferno had been caught off guard, but luckily enough, the Avalanche had been prepared as it appeared between the two Mobile Suits, own Beam Saber in hand and had stopped the attack before it made contact.

"God Szayel, pay attention you prick!" Arin held off the attack from Rai and the Providence, before engaging her thrusters and pushing the Mobile Suit back.

Rai was smiling as he was launched back, for he disengaged his own thrusters, causing the Providence to fall, but opening a surprise attack in the form of ZAKU Phantom taking aim with the assault beam rifle.

Freya shot continuously at the two who had no time to dodge the surprise attack. Avalanche was hit and sent backwards into the Inferno; meanwhile Rai was attacking from a different front. Utilizing the DRAGOON System, the six points from the Providence's back disengaged and shot out towards the Inferno and Avalanche, firing beam shots as well.

Arin and Szayel were definitely caught off guard, but the shots to their Mobile Suits were doing less damage than it seemed. The Phase Shift Armor protecting them from a great deal of the damage and thus it was mainly the surprise that had done any real damage to the pair. Arin was smiling as she watched the Providence's DRAGOON System at work. She reorganized herself before the two hip-placed beam cannons rose and took aim.

"Time to go bye-bye." She smiled and the heavy beams shot out towards the Providence. Meanwhile the Inferno was now on a collision course with the ZAKU Phantom and Freya; the beam naginata in hand as it spun around overhead before, Szayel slashed vertically towards the White Mobile Suit.

It was a bit of a surprise as well; they had hardly done any damage and it was just now dawning upon the two ZAFT pilots, just how powerful these Mobile Suits were. "They're…playing with us." Rai said it to himself, but Freya had heard anyways, and as both of them dodged from the incoming attacks, the DRAGOON System on Providence returned.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING TOYED WITH BASTARDS!"

The Beam Assault cannon upon the Providence took aim at the Avalanche; all eight points aiming and locked on. Rai didn't bother to hesitate in shooting; there was no way he could miss. So he thought as he shot towards the blue and black suit above.

Arin seemed a bit surprised by the sudden outburst, but merely laughed in response. "No good in such power if you don't utilize it right." Her expertise at maneuvering caused the Avalanche to zigzag in between the beams until they continued on past her…and straight on the trajectory of the Destiny.

"Oh shit!"

Freya looked up hearing Rai's words and fear seemed to overtake her. "YUGI LOOK OUT!"

(In the Destiny: 11:26am)

There was no way he could have not heard Freya's words, as loud as they were, and turning on the spot, the Destiny found itself staring at the Providence's massive attack, heading straight for it. "What the hell were you thinking Rai?"

The Beam Saber from the left hip joint was extracted immediately and quickly, Yugi slashed down all ten strikes in a fluid and swift motion. He was breathing heavily, staring down at the three Mobile Suits below him; before he turned his attention to his current mission…It was too late. The fleeing Mobile Suit had been now exiting the Earth's atmosphere and there was no way he would be catching it now. It wouldn't however stop him from trying as the Destiny began taking off after it once more.

"Yugi, stop."

The Destiny came to a sudden halt before turning to look down once more. Below the three suits, the Infinity was shooting straight towards them. "Captain Murelle?"

The monitor flashed before him and her smile came before him. "Return to the Infinity Yugi. We'll pursue them from here."

Yugi nodded and the Destiny shot back downwards towards the battleship below. Rai and Freya did the same as well, leaving the Avalanche and Inferno where they were.

"…Well that was rude, just leaving us like that." Arin was a bit annoyed, but she was not really complaining. "Kind of sucks that the only decent one was that first one we faced. Guess we should pursue Shiya now, right Szayel?"

Szayel was staring at the Destiny as it shot past him and without speaking a word, the Inferno launched off towards space, with the Avalanche following behind.

Yugi turned and let the momentum carry him down to the Infinity as he watched the last two exit the Earth's gravity and atmosphere. "I should have just stopped those two when I had the chance."

He sighed and turned again as he prepared to land.


	3. Prelude to War

Chapter Three: Prelude to War

Chapter Three: Prelude to War

September 20, 2008

(In the Destiny: 11:31am)

Things had gone all wrong, except for the fact that Yugi had disabled the nuclear attempt, but then again that was nothing to be too proud of really. Anyone could have done that, but it took someone special to allow four mobile suits to be stolen as he did. He could have taken out the Avalanche and the Inferno at least; that would have been two less ZAFT would have had to worry about, but of course he had his orders that were to be followed and so he had done so. Perhaps things would have been better had it not been for…

"No…this is strictly my fault." There was no point in going on and blaming Rai. Of course he was hotheaded and he tended to do things Yugi would never dream of, but the truth of the matter was that Rai was practically in control of leading Yugi when out on the battlefield. Did he really hold any right to throw the blame on him even if it belonged there? Knowing Rai, it'd probably get him involved in some type of affair regarding rank; that was purely annoying and it wasn't even worth it in the least. "It's my fault…leave it at that and the world's happy." He said it with such 'enthusiasm' as he rolled his eyes and prepared the Destiny for the re-docking sequence onto the Infinity battleship. Rai and Freya were coming in behind him and as Yugi glanced down towards the controls, his mind seemed to immediately take over as he pulled the keyboard in front of him and immediately his fingers began going to work.

There was more than one hundred percent chance that Rai would be hoping to claim the Destiny as his own again, but he would not be given that chance. Not as long as Yugi had locked it that was. There wasn't enough time to fully cover everything, but there would be no launching the Destiny unless Yugi was piloting it. It was his; he knew it and he could feel it inside him…the Destiny knew where it belonged as well. He sighed as he pushed the keyboard aside and let his eyes close; he just wanted to relax before having to hear the complaints that would surely come. The silence didn't last too long though, for Rai's voice was echoing throughout the ship it seemed like. Yugi opened his cockpit before grabbing hold of the lift that sent him down towards the ground where Rai was waiting, fists clenched and red faced.

(Mobile Suit Carrying Port: 11:35am)

Rai wasn't hesitant about expressing his feelings, this was surely true. His eyes were locked onto Yugi's as he watched the young teenager descending from the cockpit of his Mobile Suit. It was utterly ridiculous and the fact that this pathetic kid had even been within his Mobile Suit was making things all the more worse. His fists were clenched and he didn't bother waiting one second; as Yugi's feet touched the ground, Rai stepped forward and was lashing out at the young coordinator with a hard right punch. A slim smile curled up on his face as he felt the impact of his knuckles against his enemy's jaw, yet the desired response was not what he had in mind.

The punch had been a little uncalled for, sure, but it was not unexpected. Yugi knew Rai well enough to have seen something of the sort coming and so it wasn't all that difficult to roll with the punch, bringing less damage to his own facial structure as well as the knuckles on Rai's hands. He staggered backwards a couple steps, while the gasps from the mechanics gathering towards the two filled the air. His head still turned from the impact of the punch, Yugi did nothing but look at the ground; there was little to no emotion in his eyes and it was a moment before he sighed and finally turned his red eyes upon his 'adversary'. The cold hard stare between both of them really said everything; words weren't needed though Yugi could tell by the way Rai seemed so flustered, he would have preferred some sort of outrageous assault from the young coordinator.

It was a moment or two longer of nothing but the silent stare down before Yugi shrugged and walked by Rai, not giving it another moment's thought.

"HEY!"

Yugi didn't lessen his pace.

"HEY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

His footsteps came to an end, and Yugi's head tilted back to look back at the coordinator he had just left behind. "What's wrong now?"

Cold onyx eyes stared back towards Yugi for a moment before a laugh came and went. "Don't think you'll ever be piloting my Mobile Suit again, you hear me?" The smile Rai gave was something just barely over sadistic…it was a wonder why he was even around. Maybe he just liked the thrill of war and killing people. Nevertheless, it was pretty bone chilling to say the least. Rai's eyes left Yugi and he progressed to 'his' Mobile Suit, hoisting himself in the cockpit as he reached the top. It was a minute or two, and Yugi had almost been free, when another yell filled the air.

"HEY!"

"Yes?" Yugi had stopped a few steps away from the door. Of course he had been walking too slowly. Who knows, perhaps deep down, he wanted this conversation to progress.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What?" he asked back simply.

Rai had appeared on the ground again and was now progressing towards Yugi. The anger had risen to the surface again and Yugi was beginning to wonder how far things would escalate this time. Would Rai be so crazed as to attempt to kill Yugi over a Gundam?

"Don't…play…stupid with me, you piece of shit." He was breathing heavily, though only God could know why after his little power walk up a few stairs. Yugi was almost amused but he held his smile in. No need to unleash the beast any further.

"Name calling will get you nowhere in life. Now what is it you want?" Playing stupid…not sure it was the best idea in this situation, but acting as if he didn't know was surely more fun than just giving in and doing what Rai would want of him. That wasn't who Yugi was in the least; not someone who bent to someone else's will…it was a surprise that he even followed orders, but he did only because the orders he followed were decent. Anything less than that and you'd find Yugi was the most disgraceful soldier in the world.

The atmosphere had thickened again and it seemed that everyone was gathering around the two once more. Freya had appeared in between the two, but she held her breath; there would be no reasoning with Rai while he was in this condition and Yugi was in no danger at the moment…everything was actually better than most would seem to believe.

Rai was trying to maintain his cool in the meantime…you wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he wouldn't be bested by a child. Rai who was nineteen, being made a mockery of by a puny sixteen year old; his hand wiped across his face as he glanced down at the teenager awaiting some word or response from him. "Fix the Destiny, now."

He was certainly hoping for some sort of reaction from him; perhaps a hint of emotion if it was concerning the Destiny. That would be like an equivalent of seeing him breaking down from his high and mighty shell. From his pinnacle of maturity as one might seem to call it. There were so many things about Yugi, that always made Rai just want to see him make a mistake on the battlefield. He wanted this boy to die.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, again rather simply.

"You know what's wrong…" he was straining to keep things controlled here. Lashing out at Yugi would have ill repercussions and so that feeling that he wished so dearly, he could fulfill would have to be put off. "You've locked the controls for the Destiny."

Yugi who had not been looking at Rai in the first place, finally glanced up meeting his eyes once again. He seemed a bit confused for the slightest second, but as his gaze then turned to the Destiny itself, he almost smirked.

"Oh, sorry I'd forgotten about that."

It was too much. "You…_FORGOT_? How could you forget when the chances that you could have created the lock could possibly only come from as you were returning to the Infinity? You would have had no time before the mission."

Freya looked worriedly between the two; she could see that Yugi was beginning to take things too far. She was of course concerned not about anything else but Yugi's safety, but that was beside the point. Her green eyes glanced back and forth between the two as she hoped the conversation would dimmer down soon.

Yugi seemed a bit astonished by Rai's astonishment. Was it that horrible that he had forgotten? A skeptical look arose on his face as he thought things through…he supposed that if you wanted to be technical with it, what Rai said would have been true…in this case it was true but it was nice to assume things as he did.

"Why do you think you deserve to pilot the Destiny?"

It was a completely unexpected and it certainly threw Rai off guard as he seemed to lose all composure; his eyes had widened with anger again and his fists had clenched. The nerve of this little bastard questioning why he should be allowed to pilot the Mobile Suit? What kind of nonsense was this?

"You little bastard –"

"That's enough Rai."

At the doorway stood Captain Murelle, her face calm and relaxed as she seemed to be grasping the whole of the situation. Her eyes frequently glanced to and from Yugi as well as Rai, before her eyes finally stopped upon the Destiny. A sigh escaped as her lips parted and finally her eyes turned back towards the angered Coordinator.

"Usage of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny will be permitted to Asuka Yugi. Kimimoto Rai, you will continue to pilot the ZGMF-X13A Providence as you have done today, though I hope we will not see repeats of your actions." She paused to allow her first reason for speaking take its toll, and before Rai could utter another word, her hand rose and his breath was held.

"Furthermore, the Infinity is now entering space and as such we will be entering Level 1 Battle stations which means all pilots will need to prepare for Launch." Her eyes glanced specifically over Yugi, Freya and Rai before she began to speak again. "Need I inform you of the seriousness of this situation? I would hope not and as I have stated earlier, these units need not be brought back at all. Simply shooting them down will suffice."

Yugi stood there, his mind focusing on two separate things. Of course he was listening to what was being said, but as he had already heard this, he found himself noticing that he was beginning to leave the ground from which he stood. They had entered space. It brought a slight smile to his face as he seemed to hover for a moment.

Captain Murelle continued speaking for a moment, but there was an abrupt stop to her speech as another voice came over the ship:

"Captain, Code Red. Earth Alliance Fleet approaching us from the Moon. Four…no five ships confirmed though there could be more prepared to engage us."

(Mobile Suit Carrying Port: 11:50am)

There was nothing but silence as the words that had echoed throughout the Infinity seemed to dawn upon each who had heard it. It took a moment to fully grasp the situation before Captain Murelle's glance turned individually towards Rai, Freya and Yugi. They nodded simultaneously before things were set into motion. Yugi and Rai immediately set off and though things were far from settled between the two, they knew enough to understand that their own conflicts had to be set aside for situations like this. One glance at each other told them all they needed to know; protect first, argue later.

Where were they running off to though? It took a moment before things could become clear. They were heading out to battle in space and even though it hadn't been safe while on Earth, all three pilots had gone out without their suits; it was hazardous and it would most definitely be so in an area where there was no oxygen. The mere thought of it made Yugi smile as he began changing; his own suit red and white while Rai's was just strictly white...

"Hope your suit isn't symbolizing your purity Rai." A slight smile came over Yugi's face as he picked his helmet up and tilted his head back to see his comrade's response. Rai merely scowled as he grabbed his own and the two departed back to the carrying space where the Mobile Suits were stored. Freya caught them on the way and the trio seemed determined…this was a life or death situation.

"Let's hope this isn't as bad as it seems." Rai seemed to have been talking to himself, but nonetheless, being in an elevator kind of made words easy to hear for all.

Yugi glanced at him oddly and then turned away. "Five ships approaching; possibly eight to ten Mobile Suits on each and the possibility that there are more ships on the way? Yeah, that's not horrible at all." Freya laughed and Rai rolled his eyes and pushed past both of them as he headed towards the Providence. Freya watched him walk off before grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him back into the elevator.

"No being stupid out there, okay? We finish them quick and we return to the Infinity."

"You don't need to talk to me as if I'm a child." He sighed and walked on, breaking from under her grasp. It was annoying how she treated him; he didn't need people worrying for his sake. He had been able to take care of himself thus far so she should have worried more for herself. He was carried up to the cockpit of the Destiny and he took his place; putting his helmet on and activating the Gundam. Everything came to life and quickly, Yugi unlocked the controls before taking another deep breath. This wouldn't be like back on Earth. More than just two opponents and he weren't trying to capture these Mobile Suits either. Strictly war, plain and simple. The intercom came to life within the cockpit as Captain Murelle's voice rang through the silence:

"Be cautious out there; we're not sure if those stolen suits will make an appearance and if so, they may be bringing a fleet or two of their own. It's either shoot or be shot down out there, but if they do make an appearance, that's a job for Yugi. Based upon the short amount of data gathered on Earth, the Destiny is more equipped to handle the stolen suits than Providence or ZAKU so stick to it, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" All three pilots understood well.

Another voice came over, younger and almost sounding like a child. "Destiny set for launch." Kahaya Chizu, the CIC of the Infinity. It was a bit odd having a sixteen year old on board but then again Yugi was sixteen as well. The Destiny prepared to launch and Yugi felt himself gripping the controls tighter in anticipation.

"Yugi Asuka. Destiny. Launching!"

(In the Avalanche, Inferno, and Angel: 11:40am)

"Aww, why'd they have to go and leave us?"

"Does it matter; they're following now so relax."

"Don't tell me to relax Szayel; I'm eager to destroy that one Mobile Suit."

"Psh, get in line. It's mine."

It had been like that since the duo had left, constant arguing on who would be the one to take the Destiny down. It was an odd sort of bond between the two, though they would never even admit to it being that. It was more or less just a desire for someone to kill or something fun to do. The latter for Arin and etcetera; the two had almost caught up with Shiya and with a smile; they had noticed the Earth Fleet just awaiting the Infinity's arrival. Traps were so much fun to set; it would be amazing to see how things would turn out, especially with that crazy pilot that had almost killed their partner.

"So…how well do you think they'll fare against all those Earth Alliance Mobile Suits?" Arin wasn't really concerned, but she was curious. She had no doubt how things would turn out, and that was only based on one attempt at striking down that Mobile Suit. She was rather perceptive if you wanted to call it that. She preferred to think of it as being insightful and she wouldn't care to admit that they were along the lines of the same meaning.

Szayel cocked an eyebrow though no one could see and shrugged; maybe it was to himself. "Dunno. Depends on how those suckish pilots do this time. I'm not worried about the first one. It'll get through it easily enough it seems…though from the last battle, maybe that pilot should be worried about being shot down by his own crew. We'll see I guess."

Just the answer Arin had been expecting. "Jeez, way to sound like you care. You're so boring Szayel." She sighed and rolled her eyes before glancing back towards the Earth Alliance ships. "It's almost time…what do you think will happen Shiya?"

It was quiet for some time, almost as if the young girl had not even heard the question. Perhaps she hadn't but if that was the case, Arin did not bother asking again. "I'll be fighting that strong Mobile Suit myself." Her voice was almost nonexistent; barely audible, as if she was simply trying to make you listen. She said nothing else, but a faint humming could be heard; a sad tune it was almost as if a requiem for the dead.

Nothing else was said the entire time, but the journey would soon be coming to an end. The stolen Mobile Suits had begun to slow down at the appearance of another battleship stationed just beyond fragments of what could have been a rather large meteor. The ship seemed well and ready to welcome the four suits and they loaded upon the mysterious battleship. The three pilots sat there for a moment, taking in the moment of peace…one they didn't like for that matter, but they seemed to have been waiting for something.

"It took you three longer than was allowed."

The voice was so mysteriously alluring; calm, yet soothing and even then, it held an air of command that could make anyone know there place as it did to Arin, Szayel, and Shiya. No one had even bothered to respond, Arin was sitting there, shaking…frightened by the mere sound of the voice while Szayel just sat there with his eyes closed. It was only Shiya who kept her normal appearance up, still humming that same tune. She almost seemed oblivious to the voice, when compared to the other two.

"We apologize sir. There was a bit more trouble on Szayel and Arin's side." It was said rather so simply, but it was almost as if it was said in a condescending manner as well. Something of an accusation, but not so much, when you considered the simplicity within her voice; Shiya was certainly something of an enigma, but maybe that was what made her so valuable.

"Hmm, well in any case I hope it won't be happening again. Due to the little delay in plans however…we'll leave testing ZAFT's little ace pilot up to Shiya."There was almost a hint of humor in the voice…like it had known what would happen due to the words that had just been spoken. Of course Szayel and Arin had wanted to be out there facing that unknown pilot, but of course, Shiya could tell no lie. She was perfect around here…It was a bit sickening to be honest, but no one ever said anything. They feared what would happen as they should have. She was in the highest regards aboard this ship, under the individual who had just spoken anyways.

Shiya simply nodded before the Angel launched out of the Mobile Suit Carrying Port. She would join the Earth Alliance in attacking the Infinity, but deep in her mind, the whole battle was already playing out for her. She was seeing things almost like she was seeing the future and with a mind as sharp as hers, that might as well have been so. The white Mobile Suit was already upon the Earth Alliance's fleet; the Infinity was also in range and just barely visible were the three Mobile Suits heading straight towards them. Out in front was of course, that Mobile Suit. Her brown eyes took in that Mobile Suit completely; it was her only target and everything else seemed to be nonexistent as she focused.

"Play with me."

(In the Destiny: Unknown Time)

Yugi's eyes caught sight of the white Mobile Suit immediately and his focus seemed to intensify, his grip tightening. "Just you this time…good." To be honest, Yugi was hoping to see what she was made of. Something about the Angel had maneuvered while he had been pursuing her on Earth made Yugi a bit interested…the other two hadn't moved anything like it and it made Yugi wonder what it was, that was so different about this pilot. Now was his chance to do so. Of course things were not going to be that easy as to just get to fight that particular Mobile Suit.

"Hey, Yugi pay attention!"

He seemed to come to and immediately, the thrusters of the Destiny vanished as he came to a stop. He had gotten so lost in thought, he was venturing farther than necessary. In fact…his stupidity seemed to trigger the Earth Alliance's attack for at that moment; a few dozen Mobile Suits had launched and were now on a course straight for them. "Great."

The white Mobile Suit watched as the others passed it up and it seemed Yugi wouldn't be getting anywhere without proving himself first. That was almost a bit uncalled for; was he thought that lowly of that he had to go through all these Mobile Suits just to prove his worth?

"Is that the way you want it?" He sighed and the Destiny shot forward and into combat; the calls of his comrades voices like bees buzzing in his ears as Yugi charged forward. Beam Saber in hand, the Destiny launched into the group of ten or so Mobile Suits and the battle had begun. There would be no one on one fight here; one beam saber lashed out and in turn collided with the Destiny's own stopping its progress immediately. It almost looked as if sparks had flown between the two sabers but, that collision did not last long. It was almost as if parrying the strike, but Yugi used his opponent's force to execute a one-eighty turn, while unsheathing the Destiny's second beam saber. One Mobile Suit was down quickly as the second saber cut through the torso of the suit; the explosion was slow to come, but it did indeed come and it was what Yugi was hoping for.

Smoke had risen from the explosion and Yugi played it as strength, placing the Beam Sabers away again, and launching the Destiny towards another Mobile Suit. Palm open and closing around another Mobile suits head, the palm mounted beam cannon took effect and blew apart the head of that Mobile Suit, before Yugi sent that opponent drifting away with a powerful kick to the cockpit.

Things seemed to sink in for the other Mobile Suits; they had been right to assume that charging one at a time would be a good idea, for now they had all raced in. "Fools…" It was a second that Destiny was there and then another, it was not; the Wings of Light propelling Yugi out of harm's way and far above the group of Mobile Suits. The large beam cannon from behind the left shoulder of the Destiny, now taking aim at the group and firing; that had been the end for four of them and that left four more to go…

"Hurry up and go bastard, I got these guys." Yugi glanced backwards and just in time to see the Providence firing its massive DRAGOON System and destroying the remaining four Mobile Suits where they were.

Yugi smirked and looked at the remains of the Mobile Suits before his eyes fell again on the Angel. "No more distractions." The large beam cannon had returned behind the left shoulder of the Destiny, but in its place came the large anti-ship sword. The Wings of Light still activated, it was time to see how good that stolen suit really was. The Destiny charged ahead, the trail of after images being left in its wake as it headed towards the Angel. It seemed to be on a direct collision path before it vanished and was now coming down from above; the large sword swinging vertically to cut the white Mobile Suit in two.

"…Insulting." The collision was extraordinary yet it didn't have the effect Yugi was hoping for. The Angel had drawn its Beam Saber and had stopped the Destiny's attack…almost effortlessly. Shiya stared, not amused in the least at the mobile suit looming overhead her. "Go die." Within the Angel's other hand, was a Beam Rifle, aimed directly at the cockpit and she wasted no time in firing the weapon off and sending the Destiny backwards from the damage.

It was surprising to say the least but Yugi had come out fairly unscathed despite the close range assault. It was surprising how on par that Mobile Suit was with his own…it had been twenty years though. That was plenty of time to figure out how to upgrade from this once great Gundam. Yugi did nothing but stare for a moment…this would be a bit more interesting than he had expected…certainly nothing to joke around with.

Shiya seemed to be staring back…she was already bored with this since she knew how things would turn out. She was hoping for something that would catch her off guard…it had been a while since she had felt the fear of dying before. The radio link came on within the Angel; a free signal so even Yugi would be able to hear. "If that's the best Mobile Suit in ZAFT… shouldn't you be better than this?"

That was a bit annoying…Yugi sighed and the Destiny shot forward again, the anti-ship sword vanishing under the right shoulder, before the two beam boomerangs rocketed out towards the white Mobile Suit. Yugi's own instinct was taking over now; it would be hard to predict him if that was the case, or so he was hoping. As he had expected though, the Angel had maneuvered around the two boomerangs and was in a vulnerable position; judging from the angle of trajectory in which the beam boomerangs would be returning, positioning the Angel shouldn't be too difficult. The Beam Rifle in hand, and taking aim, The Destiny fired several consecutive shots; each one being avoided and each one setting up the prey before Yugi. A few more seconds and he would have this.

"How cute." Shiya was smiling now as she rolled her eyes and maneuvering in a somersault like motion, avoided the returning boomerangs and drawing her own Beam Rifle, fired off her own shots. With the boomerangs returning and the shots fired; Yugi would be suffering after this one.

It wasn't enough that Yugi was enduring this fight alone where it seemed that he was being outmatched, but at that very moment, seven more of the Earth Alliance's Mobile Suits had appeared. There was hardly any time for ample action and shooting his thrusters forward, the Destiny grabbed hold of both boomerangs and prepared itself for the handicapped fight. For some reason, Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit of disgust; the Angel was a far better pilot than to need the help others.

Two of the mobile suits rushed him, one stabbing at the torso of the Destiny, while the other loomed overhead; both beam sabers in hand and coming dangerously close. The short beam boomerangs in hand, Yugi parried both blows, and was a bit surprised when the connection was made between the three mobile suits; he was stunned merely by the fact of how these Mobile Suits seemed completely off…stronger, faster and definitely feeling a sense of fear within himself for they held the ferocity of none he had ever faced. He wished he could see into the cockpit at who he was facing, but there was no point dwelling on something so stupid. A mobile suit had flown past him in an attempt to take his opponents off guard, and before there was any chance of Yugi giving a warning, another beam saber was produced and easily cut through the arm joints of the Providence, rendering all handheld weapons useless. Yugi was stunned to see the arms floating away and then surprisingly, they exploded.

_What was that? _He thought to himself.

There was something off with the situation but seeing his own comrade harmed was enough to enrage Yugi. The Wings of Light propelled the Destiny forward so much that its sheer weight was enough to push away the beam saber of the Mobile Suit in front of him, before Yugi wasted no time in stabbing at the cockpit with the second beam boomerang. There was no time to evade as the Mobile suit became lifeless and exploded a second later.

"Rai are you alright?"

Yugi retreated from the other mobile suits, dragging the Providence back as well. With Rai so heavily handicapped, all he could possibly do at this point was use the DRAGOON System. He was more of a liability than anything, yet would there be any reasoning with him to return to the Infinity?

Rai's voice came over the radio: "Stop worrying about me and finish them off. I'll attack from afar with the DRAGOON System."

Of course he wouldn't fully retreat, but that was better than nothing. He maneuvered out in front of the Providence and replaced the boomerangs with one beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Yugi's breathing had picked up and his hands were twitching while his heart was beating twice the normal rate it should have been. Despite their numbers, they were not surrounding him as he thought they would. They merely spread out in front of him and without another moment's waste, two more charged forward in an attempt to flank him. It really was an odd attempt since there would be no one to catch him if he outmaneuvered. He did just that, not bothering to wait for their attack to come; he let himself be propelled forward and he shot by them faster than their eyes could keep up with. Even as they turned on the spot and prepared to catch him, the Destiny was already upon them; the beam saber slashing downwards and instantly destroying that Mobile Suit. The explosion creating an orb of smoke that led to the second's demise as Yugi shot outwards and cut through the cockpit of the second, ending that life as well.

It didn't stop there. Seeing the first of the pair destroyed was enough as another beam saber shot towards the head of the Destiny, missing only by inches as it shot to the side. The rest of the Mobile Suits were upon him now and his back was currently turned towards them. Beam Rifles at hand, two of them fired upon him and Yugi could not help but cry out surprised by the attack and from the pain he felt. Despite the fact he had not been harmed in the assault, he felt pain…He floated forward dazed and yet the onslaught would not stop as a Mobile Suit appeared before him and was planning to cut through him.

"Stupid kid." The DRAGOON System launched out and shot in between the Destiny and Earth Mobile suit, before it fired a barrage of shots upon the enemy. Yugi glanced upwards to see the Providence hovering before him and he sighed with relief.

"Thanks."

It was all the time Yugi needed to get back into things. The Destiny was in action again, and utilizing its free hand, pulled the Beam Rifle out and turned on the spot, shooting towards the two Mobile Suits behind him. They were surprised by the accuracy as he fired repeated shots that followed perfectly after another and crashed into the cockpit of the enemy suits. Glancing backwards towards the Providence who was battling now strictly with the DRAGOON System, and then chancing a glance towards the ZAKU who was protecting the Infinity, Yugi lunged forward and took after the remains of the two Mobile Suits. They fired upon him but with little success as he maneuvered between each shot and in an instant, removed the legs from them before turning around and grasping the heavy beam cannon from behind the left shoulder; fired upon them and drug the beam like a sword horizontally and through both.

There was only one attacker now as Yugi watched the DRAGOON System reattach to the Providence and then in one single blow, fired all beams from the backpack and easily enough, brought that enemy down without much work.

"Stop fooling around kid and go get the Angel." Rai sure was bossy but considering he was higher in rank, there wasn't a point in disobeying. Turning towards the last Mobile Suit and the Angel behind it, Yugi surged forward. The Mobile Suit understood at once that Yugi had no desire to fight it, but that would not stop it from attempting to destroy it. It began firing upon the Destiny, but all it connected with were the faint trail of afterimages left behind as the Destiny grew closer. It grasped its beam saber in anticipation of the confrontation but it was useless as the Destiny had drawn forth the anti ship sword and with speed not thought possible while holding the weapon; the mobile suit lost all of its limbs before Yugi had decided against killing and instead kicked the enemy suit aside.

The Destiny stood in front of the Angel and neither moved an inch. Yugi did not want to be the first to make a move here; he knew little about the Angel still while it had just watched him defeat an array of mobile suits. For a moment, complete silence and if there was any movement from the two, it was very well hidden.

"I do not want to kill you…I'm not supposed to," came over the radio and it took Yugi a moment to realize that it was coming from the Angel.

"Then why do you stand before me still."

"I intend to capture you instead."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "Do you believe I will come quietly?"

"I hope you will. I don't want to harm you Yugi."

His name being spoken had completely caught him off guard and for a moment, he couldn't help but stare at the white Gundam, confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why would I forget it?"

"Riddles aren't helping the situation. Now answer me."

"The fact that you've forgotten me hurts me deeply. I think I've changed my mind about not harming you. I will bring you back no matter what the cost and then perhaps you will remember things when we meet face to face."

"If you think you can, then come on."

The Angel drew the Beam Rifle and fired a shot in the direction of the Destiny's torso.

It was deflected easily by the anti ship sword still in hand and it was as if she was testing his ability. This girl who knew him, but Yugi could not say the same. The Angel tossed aside the Beam rifle and then drew two Beam Sabers that combined together. It would not be so easy it seemed, but Yugi had no thoughts of doubt that he would lose this contest.

In that instant, the two Gundams lunged toward each other. The Angel twirling the Beam Sabers over head and attempting to cleave the Destiny came unsuccessful as it maneuvered quickly to the side and attempted to cut through the Angel with one quick motion. The white Gundam would not have it though and the attempt was parried easily before the other half of the dual weapon launched towards the chest of Yugi.

Whether or not it was possible or not, Yugi hand launched forward via the Wings of Light and the Angel had seen the Destiny arrive so closely, so quickly. Her attempt would fail now and it was too late as the Destiny released its hold on the anti ship sword and laid both palms laid across the cockpit of the Angel. The palm-mounted beam cannons fired off synchronized and at such point blank range, and also with compressed force being as it was, the damage was could not be competed against. Even with the shields of the Angel being upgraded as they were, the cockpit had suffered a great deal and its pilot as well.

Surprise overcame her face as well as the blood from her forehead. She hadn't even realized how it had happened, but she didn't have enough time to worry. Yugi's assault had not stopped, no, not in the least. The two Beam Sabers clenched tightly lashing out at the white Mobile Suit almost like a dance of sorts. She was dodging by a hair if that and it was pushing the Angel to its extent just to keep from getting nothing more than the scrape here and there. Things had turned for the worse so suddenly; Shiya was now wishing she had not pushed Yugi this far, but there was no going back. The blood from her forehead was beginning to flow towards her eyes; soon she would be too heavily disadvantaged to do anything against this pilot.

Yugi's attack was relentless but it was beginning to fade away. Was he not good enough to keep this assault up for long? He had not realized how out of breath he was or even the fact that his sight was beginning to diminish. What the hell was going on? If it hadn't been for the fact that his plan had succeeded, he would surely be the one struggling to remain on the defensive.

"Yugi, here we come."

Freya's voice had echoed over the radio but Yugi did not bother to take a look back. "Stop. I'm handling this on my own." The thrusters suddenly stopped and both Beam Sabers vanished.

"How do you know my name?" he asked again towards the Angel.

"It's only been six years Yugi. It's a shame you would forget me." She was breathing heavily, her vision blurred by the blood running down into her eyes.

"…Shiya?" He had whispered it subconsciously and though he could not believe that it was the girl in which he spoke, he knew deep down that it was.

"Hmm…I wonder." She smiled and sighed before she sent her thrusters into maximum and she launched off. She could not afford to dwell any longer and risk dying. Yugi sighed and watched her leave; there was no point in pursuing her…using up the Wings of Light had depleted the Destiny's energy exponentially and he would be able to do nothing against her anyways. Knowing that Freya and Rai just went through dozens of Mobile Suits, they were running low as well. This was as best as they could manage for the time being.

There was no point in even saying anything; all three of them knew something was wrong but it would have to wait and together they headed back immediately.

(In the Angel: Unknown)

"What…happened?"

Shiya hadn't understood it in the least, but things had not gone according to plan at all. She had been completely overwhelmed by the sheer power of that one plan and now she was running for her life?

"Don't worry about it Shiya; everything is going according to plan. It is a bit surprising to find him piloting that suit, but I suppose that was to be expected." That same voice…so chilling yet so satisfying. It calmed her down…made her feel as if she had succeeded though she had not. She felt safe and away from the danger of that Mobile Suit. She returned to the ship only to find the stares of Arin and Szayel waiting for her. She had nothing to say as she merely walked past them; her destination was the bridge of this unusual battleship.

"Come to me Shiya, I will make things better for you." She arrived on the bridge, her eyes daring not to glance upwards. Being in his presence like this was always something that was frightening.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

"Don't be silly. Things went exactly as I thought they would and now everything is in place. The Earth Alliance has declared war upon ZAFT just as we wanted. The true stage will now be set."

Shiya said nothing, but sighed and allowed her eyes to glance upwards. This ship, whatever it was called seemed to be heading back to Earth…that confused her. "Why are we heading to Earth, sir?"

There was a moment of silence before a small laugh came. "We will begin ridding the galaxy of Coordinators on our home, dear Shiya. The PLANTS will be saved for our final day of Independence…you could say."

Nothing was said…there was nothing that needed to be said towards that. Shiya understood things perfectly now…or so she believed. Exterminating ZAFT on Earth…that would also lead to…

"Yes, that includes your home as well I'm afraid. Orb will have to suffer as well."

"…that's fine my lord…will I have to fight him again?"

"Would it bother you to do so? I realize how close you two were in the past, but there are things that must be done and unfortunately enough he is a Coordinator as well."

"I…I understand. I will kill him."

"Good. Then let us prepare to be welcomed by our fellow Naturals. The Prelude to War has passed."

(Orb: 1:20pm)

"It's happening again…"

"Yes…"

"What will be the outcome this time?"

"Who can say? We will not be the ones who fight this time."

"Is that really alright Kira?"

"Our abilities are no longer devoted to the frontlines of war. We will survive this because of them."


End file.
